Defeat
by Curly Fry-Summer-Wildfire
Summary: Challenge #1 for forum SecretClan. Snakestripe loves battle and killing, another thing he loves is Bluestar... but no one notices or cares. Except for him.


**CHALLENGE #1**

**"Anyone who has lost something they thought was theirs forever finally comes to realise that nothing really belongs to them."**

**Total of 706 words**

Snakestripe sat in the shadows watching the clan. Bluestar walked out of her den and sat in the sun. Darkstripe approached her asking a question. "No." Bluestar said simply. "What!" Darkstripe said kneading his claws in the ground. Snakestripe bristled his fur angrily. _How dare he question Bluestar_ He thought. _He always does… it's annoying._ "No! And that's final." Bluestar said, keeping her cool. Darkstripe hissed and then turned around and left.

She always know's what to do, he hissed in annoyance. _Why can't I be leader…_ He thought giving Bluestar the death stare. _Staring at her isn't going to do anything… _his own voice replied. Snakestripe stood up and stretched. His dark brown fur gleaming and his stripes rippling. _Today has been a long day, starting battles along the border is fun._ _I'm sure Riverclan is preparing for a battle any day now. _Snakestripe thought with a smile.

He loved battling, and killing…"Snakestripe?" Bluestar said walking over. "Yes Bluestar?" He said innocently. "Could you take a patrol along the Riverclan border, apparently they're crossing again." She said worriedly. "I would love too." He smiled his teeth sparkling at the sharp point. "I'll take Whitestorm, Redtail, Lionheart and Tigerclaw" "Okay. Good luck." She said with a loving smile.

Snakestripe's heart melted, but he was determined to get this over and done with.

She turned and left. He looked around camp for those mongrels he listed. Tigerclaw was eating with his apprentice Ravenpaw. The other three were talking in a circle. He walked over to Tigerclaw, "Come with me on a patrol." He stated. "Why should I?" "Were most likely going to battle Riverclan."

"Hm, okay. You stay here!" He hissed to his apprentice who was already cowering at Snakestripes presence. "Okay…" Ravenpaw squeaked. Snakestripe turned to the other three. His dark figure casting a shadow over them all. "Yes…" Lionheart asked. "Bluestar would like me to lead a patrol along the Riverclan border. You three are coming with." I ordered. They stood up and followed him out of camp.

The five of them ran toward the sunning stones where most of the dispute has been. They marched up to find five Riverclan laying in the sun. One particularly to close. He looked like an apprentice and he had a smug smile. "You're on our territory…" Snakestripe accused. "No I'm not!" The apprentice declared standing up with his hackles raised. "Yes you were!" Tigerclaw added. "He was not…" The deputy said calmly.

"Oh yes he was…" Snakestripe growled. Claws came out and teeth were bared as a battle was about to begin. Snakestripe hissed and pounced on the Riverclan deputy bringing him down. Battle rang out all around as cats hissed and claws met fur and skin. "Always eager to battle!" the deputy said rolling over and kicking Snakestripe off. Snakestripe took fur with him as he slid away. Before he could get up the apprentice was on him.

Racking his claws down his back. Snakestripe hissed in pain and grabbed the apprentice's shoulder in his jaws and flipped him over his head. He landed on his feet and aiming for the neck he dived. Black spots appeared in Snakestripe's vision, as his neck was ripped open blood spilling out at a rapid rate. His nose rippled smelling the sweet scent of his own blood. Standing up for his last dying move.

The apprentice's eyes were open wide in amazement that he was still up, but he growled and tackled snakestripe straight into a rock. Snakestripe knew it was over. "Retreat!" He heard the Riverclan deputy shout. The apprentice sneered at him. "Not so tough now…" and then ran away to join his clan _It's not fair… I just wanted revenge. I'm the one that needs to be leader._ His last thoughts were as his eyes closed in defeat.

He felt himself be dragged away but he knew he was leaving this crowfood of a world. _I hope she remembers me… forever…_ but he knew sadly deep down in his heart that none cared for him. Not even her. He was utterly alone, forever...

**What do you guys think? Put a lot of feeling in this.**


End file.
